


Bienvenue à Arkham !

by malurette



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Drabble Collection, Gen, Rogues Gallery, Villains, a bit of crack
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics sur les méchants ;1ère vignette : Harley souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux. 2ème : Une bonne résolution ! 3ème : À qui profite l'absence de crime ? 4ème : Poison Ivy, La vengeance de la salade... 5ème : Harvey/Pamela & Bruce, La belle-famille.





	1. Harley, Arkham, Freeze - Bienvenue !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où on enferme Freeze, et Harley qui considère que les détenus sont une grande famille, essaie de lui remonter le moral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bienvenue à Arkham !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman: the Animated Series  
>  **Personnages :** Mr Freeze et Harley Quinn  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le soir, elle sortira avec son petit ami, puis elle ira en discothèque pour rompre. »  
>  d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Rompre la glace, répète Victor d’un ton monocorde.

Harley, pétillante pour deux, précise sa pensée :  
\- Ben oui quoi je te sens un peu froid envers nous. Alors qu’on est tous une grande famille ici. Dooonc je t’ai organisé une petite fête de bienvenue pour te présenter tous nos petits camarades.

La pauvre se croit en colonie de vacances. Heureusement, elle est la seule dans ce délire ; les autres pensionnaires d’Arkham, blasés, se contentent de la laisser s’exciter seule. Elle voit son propre monde, de toute façon.  
Pour la première fois depuis des années, Victor se met à frissonner.


	2. Harley & Arkham - Pour le fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faut savoir passer plus de temps avec la famille/les amis !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour le fun  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman  
>  **Personnages :** Harley Quinn & Arkham Asylum  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « bonne résolution » pour muse_random   
> **Notes :** allez hop, retour aux définitions de nouvel an  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Harley déballe avec entrain son programme pour la journée.  
\- Tir au bazooka, barbe-à-papa, punaiser la queue sur la hyène...

Joker approuve. Penguin grimace. 

\- C'est très bien, mais à quel moment est-ce qu'on tue Batman ? réclame Killer Croc.  
\- Bah. Une autre fois. Éventuellement s'il nous rejoint, puisque plus on est de fous plus on rit.   
\- Attends. Ton plan moisi c'est pas exprès pour le tuer ?  
\- Ben. Non.  
\- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fout tous ici ?  
\- On s'amuse ! rétorque Harley avec un grand sourire. On ne passe pas assez de temps entre copains juste pour s'amuser, il faut rectifier ça.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Différents types de malfaiteurs à Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À qui profite l’absence du crime  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman  
>  **Personnages :** les super méchants de Gotham City  
>  **Genre :** gen/meta  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Kaoru décide d’être libre de tout ça, de devenir son propre type de voyou pour ne se laisser attacher par aucune loi, ni de la société ni de la pègre. »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 - o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La pègre de Gotham ressemble de plus en plus à un carnaval. Depuis que les efforts conjugués de Wayne Enterprises le jour pour faire cesser la corruption et assainir les zones sinistrées, et de Batman et sa milice privée la nuit pour arrêter les malfrats locaux, les bandits ordinaires ont quasiment disparu.

Malheureusement, des bandits extraordinaires avec pouvoirs anormaux, costumes ridicules et idées délirantes les a remplacées. Une bande de clowns terrorise la populace… Certains n’hésitent pas à dire que c’est la faute de Wayne un peu et de Batman surtout. Et de se demander finalement lesquels sont les pires.


	4. Ivy versus Arkham - Bouffer de la salade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy versus le reste du monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La vengeance de la salade  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman  
>  **Personnages :** Poison Ivy & Arkham  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Même si cela impliquait de livrer ses voisins en pâture à une plante carnivore. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Livrer ses voisins en pâture à une plante carnivore est la menace la plus souvent proférée par Ivy.  
Un jour elle sortira de cette cage et elle se débarrassera des autres monstres de la galerie d’Arkham. Déjà qu’elle n’aimait pas beaucoup l’humanité ; depuis qu’elle est enfermée là et forcée de subir la proximité de ces malades dans les autres cellules, ils la dégoûtent de plus en plus. Même ceux envers qui elle se sentait neutre, voire plutôt bien disposée : son humeur s’est vite gâtée.

(Ça inclut même Harley qui croit drôle de proposer d’aller « bouffer de la salade ».)


	5. Bruce, Harvey/Pam - Belle-famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Harvey Dent présente sa copine à son ami Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La belle-famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman the Animated Series  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Harvey Dent/Pamela ’Poison Ivy’, Bruce Wayne  
>  **Genre :** même pas du foreshadowing  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et déguerpir sous le sourire amusé d’Harvey. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (13 – 23 février ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le sourire amusé de Harvey, en réponse à l’étonnement de Bruce, en dit long sur la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Pamela.  
Lui d’habitude si sérieux, qui se consacre avec tant d’ardeur à la politique au détriment de sa vie personnelle – à part pour son amitié avec Bruce Wayne, au point qu’on le compare parfois à un autre Harvey – a laissé entrer une fille dans sa vie, au point qu’il est prêt à s’afficher avec elle en public et à la présenter à Bruce – autant dire chercher l’approbation de la future belle-famille.

Bruce est surpris, mais approuve de bon cœur.


End file.
